Year 5: His Soulmate
by BGR
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* OK, since I'm not good with summaries, I'll just say PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!
1. Vacation at the Weasley's

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, but they're kinda fun to fool around with.  
  
1 CHAPTER 1: Vacation at the Weasley's  
  
  
  
Harry looked up. It was almost time for bed, but he didn't feel sleepy at all. In fact, the Weasley twins' noises were raging throughout the house, and nobody could sleep with the racket they were making. Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard above the booms, shouting at her sons.  
  
" Fred! George! What are you making at this hour?!" she shouted. The booms stopped immediately.  
  
" Nothing Mum!" they chorused. Harry chuckled. Knowing the Weasley twins, they were always up to something. This was the first time he had been to the Weasley's for almost the entire summer. About three days after he had arrived home to his relatives, Uncle Vernon Dursley-a fat man with no neck and a red face and bushy mustache-, Aunt Petunia Dursley-a bony woman with a neck twice as long for spying on the neighbors-, Cousin Dudley Dursley-a very fat blond boy whose parents seem to be oblivious of his weight and size. Harry had received an owl from the Weasleys, asking for permission if Harry could stay with them for the rest of the summer. The first time Harry had visited the Weasleys with permission from his relatives, was last year for the Quidditch World Cup, a sport for witches and wizards riding on brooms catching certain balls. Uncle Vernon was reluctant to let him go, but Harry's godfather was brought into the case. Harry was allowed to go after that. This time, Uncle Vernon almost kicked Harry out of the house for his stay at the Weasley's. The next day, Harry's stuff was packed and ready to go, while his relatives were waiting for the Weasleys at the living room. Last year, the Weasleys came through Floo Powder, a way to travel through fireplaces.  
  
Harry and the Weasleys were magical people. They could practice magic unlike Muggles (non-magical people) like the Dursleys. The Dursleys hated knowing the fact that there were people different from them. People with the ability to use magic. So far, Harry had enjoyed his summer vacations unlike his earlier ones. This year, when he arrived, Mrs. Weasley had asked her sons to degnome the garden. Degnoming the garden wasn't hard, because gnomes tend to be very stupid. Harry had helped, knowing not to feel sorry for the gnomes. He took the first one he found by the ankles and twirled it like a lasso around his head, before letting go and watching the gnome sail over the garden.  
  
His entire stay at the Weasley's was exceptionally fun. Wizarding families did things differently than Muggles did them. The Weasleys had a big grandfather clock in the hall, but instead of the usual numbers and 2 hands, there were 9 hands, one for each Weasley, and they were pointing to a certain spot on the clock. 'Work', 'school', ' traveling', and 'home' weren't the only ones on the clock. There was 'mortal peril' above all the others, where the number 12 was. Currently, most of the Weasleys were home, with the exception of Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, Bill Weasley, who was off in some country for Gringotts, a Wizarding bank in Diagon Alley, Charlie Weasley, who was in Romania studying dragons, and Percy Weasley, who was also at the Ministry of Magic. Harry looked at his new watch. His old one had stopped working when he was competing in the Triwizard Tournament, so he had a new one, to tell the time.  
  
It was 11:43 PM. Harry felt tired, now that the twins' booming wasn't heard. Harry fell asleep the moment he flopped down on his bed next to his best friend's, Ron Weasley.  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I can't explain the wizard terms like in the books. I'm trying to hurry this up so I don't have to disappoint my friend and postpone this again.  
  
BGR 


	2. Harry's birthday party

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original Harry Potter characters, but I do own most of the new ones that pop up.  
  
A/N: Thank you Gryfon01 for reviewing my fic! You're a great friend!  
  
1 Chapter 2: Harry's Birthday Party  
  
Harry awoke to the sight of sunshine spilling into Ron's room. He washed up and went downstairs before he was barraged by a sudden shout.  
  
" SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a bunch of voices shouted at Harry who was using his arms as a cross-shield, thinking the shout was an attack. Harry blinked back the cobwebs from his eyes.  
  
" What's this all about?" Harry choked out from a scratchy throat, lacking liquid. Ron chuckled.  
  
" Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Harry!" Ron said. Realization dawned on Harry. Harry checked the calendar just to be sure. It was his birthday. He was having so much fun at the Weasleys' that he forgot time passed by. Mrs. Weasley shooed him towards a table loaded with homemade presents. Harry turned towards the Weasleys.  
  
" You didn't have to celebrate my birthday, you know. I don't want to cause extra trouble-" Harry started but Mrs. Weasley stopped him.  
  
" No need, dear. It's our pleasure. Besides, I don't know how you survived with those Muggles, you're a stick!" she replied. She led him to the kitchen where a feast was laid out. Cakes and pies, candy from Honeydukes, homemade cookies and soda pop and juice (Sowwie, getting carried away ^^;).  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He stood at the kitchen door, his mouth gaping open. Ron glanced back at his best friend.  
  
" Are you going to come eat your birthday feast or what?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and walked up to the table. Mrs. Weasley was handing out cake slices, Mr. Weasley was filling up cups with soda and juice, and Fred and George Weasley set off some Fillibuster Fireworks. The room was lit up as the fireworks burst into flame. Harry was speechless. Here was a family that cared about him, not because he was famous, but because he was part of the family, like an honorary member.  
  
Harry felt happy inside, truly happy. His parents had died when he was only a baby, 1 year old, because of the Dark Wizard taking over then. Harry had just fought with him again, the school year before the summer started. Voldemort had gotten back his powers, and Harry had barely escaped with his life.  
  
Harry had been staring at his slice of chocolate cake without even realizing it. He relaxed. He better stop thinking about Voldemort, it brings back painful memories. Harry ate and ate until he was full. Mrs. Weasley came up to him.  
  
" Well, Harry, how did you like the food?" she asked. Harry grinned.  
  
" It was delicious. Thank you," Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.  
  
" You're welcome, dear," she answered. She left to clean up the dishes. Harry looked at the mess around him.  
  
' This was the best birthday I've ever had,' Harry thought to himself, as he smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again, Gryfon01!!!!!!!!!  
  
BGR 


	3. New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I'm tired of having to write this. I don't own any of the original characters in Harry Potter. But the ones that seem new are probably mine, unless I point out that they're not.  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay but I was so caught up with another fic in mind and this one includes very special friends of mine so I was trying to pull it together. Oh, BTW, thanks Yvonne for reviewing my 2nd chapter. You can keep the food if you want. But remember to save some for later, and I hope you don't get a stomachache from all those sweets.  
  
Chapter 3: New Friends  
  
  
  
Steam issued from the Hogwarts' Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny had just passed through the apparently solid barrier separating Platform 9 from the magical Platform 9 ¾. They loaded their luggage before heading a search for an empty compartment. They found a nearly empty one. Except for 3 people, the car was deserted. Harry eyed the other 3 people warily. They felt familiar but he was sure he'd never seen them before. He noticed one of them was much taller and buffer than the other two, which seemed female. The girls' hats were adorned with a moon on one hat followed by a silver tassel, the other, a sun followed by a golden tassel. The male wasn't wearing a hat. His jet-black hair shone repeatedly. Harry noticed golden blond streaks swept back like straight lightning bolts across a midnight sky.  
  
The man stopped staring out the window and noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The man's face broke into a devastating smile. Hermione blushed lightly.  
  
" Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. How nice to meet you all," the man said in a deep voice, his aqua blue eyes twinkling. He shook hands with Harry and Ron, and Hermione. He brought Hermione's hand and planted a small kiss on it. Hermione was blushing redder now. Ron frowned. " Professor Nathaniel Taylor, at your service. Please call me Nathan on informal occasions." Ron did a double take.  
  
" Professor?" he repeated.  
  
" Yep," Professor Taylor answered. A cough behind Professor Taylor brought him to his senses. " Oh, yes, how rude of me. I would like to introduce my sisters, who will be joining classes at Hogwarts with you." Professor sidestepped to allow full view of his sisters.  
  
Two stunning girls were revealed. They were identical, if the colors were the same. The girl who sported the sun ornament and the golden tassel had golden hair, real golden hair. The strands seemed like it was spun from the substance itself. The hair flowed down to her knees. Two red barrettes kept the hair from flowing into her eyes, which were golden two but toned down to look like a bright yellowish hazel. She was an inch or three shorter than Harry.  
  
" I'm Drisana Taylor. Serena's my sister, identical sister, even though the colors aren't the same," the golden-haired girl replied. She shook everybody's hand. Nathan laughed.  
  
" Watch out for Drisana. She has a short temper. Mess with Serena, you'll have to deal with Drisana. And so far, Drisana's been undefeated," he said. Drisana started chasing him around like mad. Nathan started running. There wasn't enough room to run so they had to jump over the seats.  
  
" Come back here! Face me like a man! Afraid of you're own baby sister?!" Drisana shouted. Serena giggled. Harry took in her features. Serena's hair was similar to Drisana's, except that Serena's was spun silver. Serena didn't have silver eyes, but swirling pools of blue. Blue barrettes took the place of the red barrettes in her hair. Serena was identical to Drisana in height, hair length, skin tone, and physique, but Serena's personality and Drisana's contrasted like black and white. But they seem to work well together. Serena's tranquility calmed down Drisana's anger in times of importance. Serena was just watching the fight between her older brother and older sister.  
  
" Um…Serena?" Harry asked. Serena turned to him. Harry felt a strange sensation in his heart. Then it disappeared and Harry shook it from his mind. " Why aren't you stopping them?"  
  
" No use. They won't stop until they run out of energy. According to the setting, that should be in 5…4…3…2…1…now," she said. The moment Serena said 'now', Drisana and Nathan collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. Serena smiled placidly. " You guys ready for lunch? The lady's coming," she said.  
  
The lunch lady was indeed coming. Harry was going to buy some food with the money he had retrieved from his Gringotts' bank vault, a Wizarding bank, but Nathan had bought it instead and with the food, the group settled down for a comforting lunch on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, I forgot to tell you readers to think of this as an anime, or a Japanese cartoon because it's really funny if you imagine it like an anime movie.  
  
BGR 


	4. Hogwarts meets the Taylors

DISCLAIMER: I have never owned the original Harry Potter characters. But if someone tries to steal my own characters, and I find out, I'm turning into my screen name and butchering the person.  
  
A/N: Thank you ryan for reviewing my fic.  
  
1 Chapter 4: Hogwarts meets the Taylors  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was pleasant, until Draco Malfoy came along. His pale hair and skin matching his cold grey blue eyes. Crabbe and Goyle flanked his sides, although they were large, they weren't smart enough to figure much. Since Professor Taylor was sitting a window seat, Draco didn't notice him yet. Draco sneered at Harry and his friends.  
  
" Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood (a term meaning a half blood wizard. Hermione was born from Muggles). It seems you've found some new friends," Draco said maliciously. Drisana and Serena looked up. Draco inaudibly gasped. His heartbeat increased all of a sudden. But his face was still emotionless. " Well, Potter, you certainly have a way with people. Where did you find these two bitches?" he asked. Drisana's jaw twitched with anger. A vein at her temple strained. " I can't believe they didn't get cosmetic surgery." Finally, she exploded.  
  
" How dare you call me and my sister 'bitches'!" Drisana shouted. She lunged at him, but Serena held her back by her arms.  
  
" Drisana, please, don't fight! Come on, there isn't any room and look at the other two by his side," Serena said, trying to discourage Drisana's need to murder Malfoy.  
  
" I…DON'T…CARE!" Drisana shouted through gritted teeth. She broke free of her sister's grip and jumped at Draco with a side kick at his face. Serena, thrown back by Drisana, fell straight into Harry's arms, which caught her before she fell to the floor. He pulled her up and watched as Drisana laid blow after blow on Draco. Crabbe and Goyle tried to help Draco fend off Drisana, but she deflected each of their attacks and barraged Draco with her own. Nathan turned around (A/N: Finally! I was starting to wonder when he would notice the noise) to find his sister fighting Draco. Drisana wasn't injuring Draco very much, since she was using weaker attacks, but Draco couldn't defend himself anyway, so Nathan got up and pulled his younger sister off Draco. Draco's neatly combed hair stood up on end and his face was red from exhaustion and little air. Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up, while a glaring contest began between Drisana and Draco.  
  
" Drisana, you know you shouldn't be fighting. I'm sorry, my sister here has a very short temper. Please excuse her behavior," Nathan pleaded politely. Drisana glared at Draco, not breaking eye contact.  
  
" This guy thought it was nice to insult your baby sisters, Nathan. He called us 'bitches'. You know how I react towards curses and insults," Drisana said lethally. Nathan's eyes widened. He looked over at Draco. Draco sneered again.  
  
" I just spoke my mind, that's all. What, is it illegal now?" he answered. Drisana was held back by her older brother. Nathan introduced himself.  
  
" I'm Professor Nathaniel Taylor, pleased to meet you…er, what's your name?" Nathan asked politely. Draco's red face turned pale.  
  
" I have to go now, important business to attend to, goodbye," Draco said quickly and rushed out of the car. Nathan watched it all with a grin on his face. Drisana was still fuming. Then let out a long breath.  
  
" Drisana are you alright?" Serena asked. Drisana nodded her head.  
  
" Fighting really sucks your energy out of you," Drisana replied tiredly. Serena shook her head, sighing and smiling lightly.  
  
" What am I going to do with you, Drisana? You have to learn to control your temper. Otherwise, it's going to get you into trouble one day," Serena sighed. Drisana raised an eyebrow.  
  
" You seriously want to let people get away with calling you a 'bitch'?" Drisana asked.  
  
" I don't care, I'd rather you stay alive and healthy than you fighting off someone just because they offended you," Serena said.  
  
" Letting people insult us and then letting them run Scot- free after that doesn't go well with me. Pounding some sense into them is what they need, and I'd be more than happy to oblige," Drisana answered. Serena shook her head.  
  
" You don't understand. Remember, ' The greatest victory is the battle not fought' (I forgot where that came from. All I remember is that I heard it on a cartoon show)," Serena reminded Drisana. Serena reached for her luggage. " Come on, the train's slowing down, I think we're going to stop soon." Everybody reached for their luggage, which wasn't a good idea, being that everyone was squeezed with their luggage squished into the aisle. Everyone pushed into a line along the aisle, making sure they haven't left anything behind. As the train stopped and the students climbed out, they could hear Hagrid, the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, call out " First years over here! Harry, you alright?"  
  
Harry waved his hand, and disappeared into a carriage. Rain pelted the ground and anything standing above it. The carriages started to move, and make their way across the terrain, to the Hogwarts castle, luminously lit against the midnight colored sky. 


	5. Heartthrob of Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original HP characters, OK? But try to copy or take the Taylors in my story and I'll hunt you down.  
  
1 Chapter 5: Heartthrob of Hogwarts  
  
As the carriages slowed down as they neared the front entrance to Hogwarts, the light of the hall dimly showed outside where the rain was getting worse. When Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nathan Taylor, and his sisters had made it to the Dining Hall, they were dripping water lightly on the floor, since they had to get out of the carriages and run fast to the entrance. Serena pulled out her wand, a pale pink color with a silver-white moon jewel on the tip, and tapped her hair lightly, and it was dry. She tapped her clothes and they were no longer dripping. She helped the others get dry along with Drisana, who had also done it, and was now helping Hermione. Serena dried him while Nathan helped Ron. The group entered the Great Hall. The students sat at the Gryffindor table while Nathan went to sit at the High Table, where the teachers and the headmaster sat.  
  
Drisana and Serena settled themselves in their seats. Hermione then remembered that Serena and Drisana never mentioned what House they were in.  
  
" Have you been sorted?" Hermione asked the twins. Drisana and Serena shook their heads, identical shakes. It was like Drisana and Serena were one entity instead of two. " Are you going to be sorted now?"  
  
" I think so. I just hope we're in Gryffindor," Drisana stated. The Sorting Hat was brought into the Great Hall, and the line of trembling first years came sloshing in. Professor McGonagall held out the scroll and began calling names for the students to be sorted ( Sorry, but I really haven't come up with a new song for the Sorting Hat and I didn't want to stay up any later than I already am. I'm also skipping the Sorting ceremony for the first years. I can't make up any names). When the last first year has been sorted, Professor McGonagall, rolled up the scroll again and stood next to the stool where the Sorting Hat was. Dumbledore rose to his feet and stared out at the vast student body.  
  
" This year, we have a new Defense against Dark Arts, as usual, but along with him, we'll also be receiving two new students, and I would like you to accept them even though they haven't been here for four years. Drisana Taylor, please rise," he said. Drisana rose and walked to the Sorting Hat. Whispers could be heard throughout the entire hall, The Sorting Hat was placed onto Drisana's head and 10 seconds later, it shouted out:  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and they welcomed her warmly.  
  
" Serena Taylor, it is your turn now," he said. Serena stood up and walked to the stool. Placing the hat over her head, ten seconds later, it had also shouted "Gryffindor". Serena joined her sister at the table and looked up at the High Table, where their brother was to be announced as the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. " Now, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is Professor Nathaniel Taylor, please welcome him." Nathan stood up. All the girls who hadn't met him gasped. To them, Nathan was drop-dead gorgeous, but Drisana and Serena knew that Nathan could never fall for anyone much younger than him.  
  
" I think Nathan has another fan club," Drisana muttered to her sister. Serena giggled.  
  
" What do you think they would call themselves this time? 'We ♥ Nathan'?" Serena asked. Drisana nodded.  
  
" Probably. Those girls are in for a major disappointment when they find out Nathan's not going to fall for any of them. I think a Shield Charm is best for the stampedes this time, no?" Drisana replied nonchalantly. Everybody who heard the exchanges broke into fits of laughter. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard, they were clutching their sides, and they almost fell off their chairs, Hermione, Drisana, and Serena laughed but not as hard as Harry and Ron. Nathan sat down again, and the other girls calmed down to whispers and murmurs about how cute or how handsome Nathan is. Drisana rolled her eyes every time a particularly loud comment was made towards Nathan. Meanwhile, the food had appeared and everybody was eating. Afterwards, the dishes were cleared and everybody was getting ready to go to bed.  
  
" Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
" Imperius Draco," Serena replied. " Asked McGonagall about it." The portrait swung forward and they entered. Harry and Ron stretched and yawned. They went up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione, Drisana, and Serena went the other way, up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Hermione said goodbye as the Taylor twins went up to the last room in the tower. It had more than enough space for the practice they needed to do. After all, they had to do their jobs. " I guess our request got through. You think Dumbledore has anything to do with it? Or Nathan?" Drisana shrugged.  
  
" Ask them tomorrow, I'm tired," she yawned and stretched out like a cat. She went into one door, which led to a bedroom furnished to her colors, her powers, and her source of energy. Serena went to the one adjacent to it, designed to her colors, powers, and source of energy. Serena flopped down onto the bed. She could hear her sister's light snores from the other room. Serena changed and fell asleep, looking out at the moon. She took out a silver and white diamond locket, shaped like a full moon. Inside was a picture of her family, before Voldemort had destroyed their lives, and the picture over that was of the three remaining Taylors. On the other side, was a picture that was carried with her all the time, no matter what. It was of her and her one true love. Standing next to him, she contrasted with him.  
  
" And to think I fell in love with you when you needed me the most. It's like a fairy tale come true," Serena whispered before falling asleep, clutching the locket lightly in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!! I'm not sure if my story's going downhill or not. If it is, tell me!  
  
BGR 


End file.
